


bUst...

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Black Character(s), Clone Sex, Clones, F/M, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tethered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Inspired by a scene from John Carpenter's Halloween, you and Gabe relax for the night and try to spice things up a but.  At least...you think that's what you're doing...





	bUst...

You sit up in bed looking through your phone for some quick celebrity updates on Instagram, but the reception is crap.  The old cabin Gabe insists on staying in every year for vacation smells of mildew, has more cobwebs than granny coochie, and is so far out in the boonies that your phone provider is forced to strip your phone down to its bare components to save data.  This is gonna be a long weekend.

Your bedroom door opens and your husband walks in.  Business up top and a party at the bottom, your husband loves his Howard paraphernalia and shows no shame in keeping those thighs on display with his booty short boxers, smirking like a kid playing hide and seek.

You set your phone down, rubbing your face and yawning.  “Are the kids down for the night?”

Gabe rubs his hands together walking towards you with a slight hop in his step.  “Oh yeah. Quiet and safely tucked away.”

You sigh laying on your side and turning off your bedside lamp.  “Good and at a decent hour at that, I can finally get some shut eye.”

You close your eyes and begin to relax, pulling the blanket over you as Gabe’s weight moves the rickety bed further down toward the floor to join you.

“Can you move over a little more?”  Gabe asks, poking your back between your shoulder blades.

You groan as you move closer to the edge of your side.

“That’s not enough.”  Gabe complains.

You kiss your teeth, looking over your shoulder.  “Well I can’t scoot over anymore Gabe. I told you to update this bedding situation before our trip, but noooo.  You’d rather share a twin size like usual.”

Gabe chuckles, shaking the bed.  “You have a lot of energy with that mouth tonight, huh?”

You mutter under your breath.  “I can give you more if you keep playing with my sleep…Did you lock the doors?”

Gabe sighs.  “Yes, even though no one, not even Snow White’s helpful friends, would be coming to bother us in the woods.”

“Good.  That’s all I ask when I agreed to this trip.  Safety, plumbing and electricity, and some peace and quiet.”

Silence falls over the both of you for a couple minutes, but you were still riled up.  Gabe plays so much, you can’t tell when he is being a crazy person or pulling a fast one on you.  Gabe keeps wiggling his legs back and forth restlessly, yawning out loud and smacking his lips demonstratively.  

“Gabe?”

“Yes, my dearest wife?”  Gabe says, rolling over behind you, pulling you close to him with one arm around your waist.  

“I want to sleep in peace.”  You say through your teeth.

“You don’t sound very peaceful.”  Gabe’s voice drops deeply, pulling the blanket down and rubbing his hand across your belly while kissing your earlobe.

“That’s because of you!”  You hiss.

“That’s cuz you are driving me crazy too.”  Gabe’s fingers find the bottom of your shirt, pulling it up slightly to trace the top of your panties.

You’re still riled up, ignoring his advances.  “How! How am I the one driving you crazy? I didn’t even want to be here, I’m not having fun at all!”

“Oh?”  Gabe’s says in a condescending manner, easing his fingers into your underwear.

You grip his arm, looking back at him.  “I’m being serious!”

“I am too.  You’re not having fun, so what’s more fun than sex in a different place?”  Gabe insists, kissing your shoulder while running his middle and ring finger along your folds, spreading your wetness along your clit with small circular motions.  

You feel a dip in the bottom of your stomach, widening your thighs slightly.  “You don’t take me seriously at all.” You say softly, closing your eyes as your defenses being to slowly fall away.

Gabe nuzzles your neck, continuing his deed.  “See, you’re already more relaxed. It’s been a minute since we got together, trying to plan this trip and all.  You’re tense, I get it.”

Your hips work in rhythm with his hand as your grip on his arm turns from protest to persistence.  “You don’t, but that’s ok for now.”

You turn your head back to face him, kissing him deeply, mashing his glasses between your noses.  Gabe’s fingers dive into you easily, pumping in and out, making you moan into his mouth.  You reach between the two of you, sliding your hand over the opening of his boxers until you reach his hardened pleasure.  Gabe parts from your mouth to groan in precious agony as you wrap your hands around his dick, running your thumb around his head while your read his veins with your fingers like erotic braille.  His fingers pleasure your more vigorously as you wet yourself around his hand almost approaching your climax before he pulls away from you.

“Wait, why…”  You ask, missing it already.  Gabe answers you when he licks your sweetness off his fingers, long and slow, locking your attention in place.  

You knew what you had to do; when Gabe starts getting nasty like this, you don’t miss an opportunity to give into him.  You push him back, almost losing him over the side of the bed. After a slight adjustment, you’re straddling him, rubbing your pussy along his dick in need of stimulation.

Gabe grabs your hips, eyes already starting to roll back.  “Ugh, work your magic for me, baby.”

You intended to.  You reach for the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to his knees and he pulls his shirt above his stomach.  Just as you begin to pull down your draws, you freeze.

Gabe grabs at his member, pulling on it but looking at you with slight concern.  “Is something wrong?”

You put your hands on your hips, thinking.  “No, nothing is wrong, but...Gabe, I wanna try something different.”

Gabe tugs himself slower, sitting up a little.  “What do you mean?”

“Well, just piggybacking off of what you said.  We are somewhere different. And I want to make memories in this place that are lasting, right?”

“Sure…”  

“So!  Why not make this really last.  Start things off with a bang! Why don’t we...roleplay?”

Gabe squints at you suspiciously, taking his time to pull his boxers back up.  “Who do you wanna be?”

You crawl up beside him.  “Well, it doesn’t really matter WHO we are, just kind of...how you treat me…”

Gabe scoffs.  “I treat you just fine.  How many pillows have you torn open trying to bite back on your moans and everything, I’m doing great as the receipts show.”

“I know-”

“Like ‘Thank you, Cum Again’ good.  I can go more innings than a baseball game, ask about me.”  Gabe says clapping his chest.

“Babe!  I know! I’m just saying, remember around New Years when the kids stayed at your parent’s place?  We got a little drunk and things got a little crazy.”

Gabe crosses his arms, looking off into space.  “Oh yeah. The kitchen and living room was such a mess, we didn’t have time to clean up all the way because we slept so late.  Had to say a bird got in the house and we were trying to trap it.”

“Yeah!  But what really happened was you were all rough and tough, pulling my hair and telling me what to do and how you want it.  Baby, that was really sexy.”

Gabe licks his lips smiling at you with heavy lidded eyes.  “So you want that guy again?”

You nod excitedly.  “Definitely. The kids are on the other side of the cabin, it shouldn’t be too crazy for us to try that tonight.”

Gabe leans over closer to you.  “So I could some woodsy guy who lives along until some wayward woman runs up looking for shelter.”

“Ooooh, yeah, go on.”

Gabe runs the back of his hand along your cheek.  “And you’re from the city, so you have a lot of opinions because you Google stuff on how to live rural but you really don’t know, so I show you…No!  Make you...”

You fake snarl and bite at his hand.  “That’s nice, let’s go with something like that.”

You kiss his face, rubbing his chest but he holds your hands away.

“Before we start, I have something I can get to set the mood.”  Gabe gets off the bed going to the door.

You look back at him confused.  “What? We don’t need props.”

Gabe shrugs.  “No, but I think it will set things off.  It’s a surprise, so just hold tight. Keep yourself warm for me until I get back.”  He winks before leaving the bedroom.

You sigh, plopping back on the bed in frustration.  Gabe likes to go above and beyond the call of duty. You feel like shouldn’t have said anything at all, otherwise you’d be busting all kinds of nuts on him.  

A minute passes before you pick your knees up, lifting your ass to take down your draws.  Gabe will be taking them off soon anyway, so you just make the access easier for him. You’re wearing one of his shirts, and it fits like parachute around you.  Anxiously playing with your fingers you let your legs part, feeling some tension in your core. Once you got started, you had to finish things off, with or without him.  He should be back soon though, so like he said, gotta keep things warm for him until he gets back.

You let your knees fall apart and pull you shirt above your navel.  You slowly reach your hand underneath you, breathing deeply when you feel how wet you are from before.  First touch on your clit makes you shiver; homegirl is definitely hungry for a meal.

You work yourself slowly, closing your eyes in the darkness of the room, illuminated by the bright moon shining outside the window.  You imagine your hands are Gabe’s touching your lips, massaging your g-spot firmly.

Biting your lips you open your eyes and catch something in your peripheral.

“Oh shit!”  You exclaim, taking your hand away and covering your face.  You laugh to yourself when you peek between your fingers and see your man’s silhouette standing at the door.  

“Gatdamn, you scared me!  Ugh, thank God it’s just you.”

He continues to stand there, covered in the shadows of the doorway.

You sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed.  “Did you see me? You’re usually more vocal when I’m doing some sexy shit, so maybe not.”

He stands there, silent.

“You know what I was doing before you got here?”  You ask seductively, getting up and walking over to him slowly.  “I was...touching myself...thinking of you...touching me…”

You stand right in front of him, reaching to rub his chest.  “Oh, what’s this you’re wearing? Is this the surprise you have for me?  You actually put on a costume. And glasses off, huh? Must be serious..."

You feel along the tough synthetic fabric.  It appears to be a all one piece, coveralls in the color red.

You giggle softly.  “So you’re playing the strong silent type, huh?  I guess a man of the woods all alone wouldn’t be social.  That’s fine, I can play along. You just tell me where you want me...and I’ll be there.”

Gabe doesn’t say a word, staying in character.

You sigh, already growing weary of the scenario.  “Well, I wish you would’ve chosen something more easy to remove.  That’s why I said no props. Let me help you take this off, Mr. Woodsman.”  

You reach his collar feeling for a zipper, tugging it downward along the length of his torso.  The sound of the metal parting fills the room as you pull it along his chest, belly, until you reach his groin.

Suddenly, Gabe’s hands grab your wrists tightly.  

“Whoa, wha-”  You exclaim. You’re speechless as Gabe picks you up by the biceps, your toes dangling above the floor.  He grunts as he takes you toward the bed, tossing you across it.

You bounce, steadying yourself on the springs.  “Gabe, wow! You haven’t picked me up in forever.  I forgot how strong you are.”

Gabe’s expression is hard, looking at you like a menace in his life more than a lover.  And you weren’t too sure, but his beard even looked fuller and more wild.

Your heart begins to race, thinking of what he was going to do next.  You look down at his groin area and see he is excited too.

You get your bearings and sit up, reaching for his dick, looking up at him with a smile on your face.  “I think I know what you need. I can make that nice and wet for you.”

You stroke him a couple of times, seeing his belly rise and fell more deeply from your touch.  

“Wow, just look at you.  I don’t know how you were able to keep that all in under your clothes.  Even your dick seems in character, all serious business down here.”  With both hands around the base of his dick you lick your lips, salivating at the thought of running your tongue along his shaft.  But just before you were about to, he grabs you by the jaw and pushes you back.

You’re taken back from the roughness, feeling your face as you crawl backward.  Gabe’s expression is still gruff as he leans over you, grabbing your foot to pull it up and back towards your head.

Your jaw drops from his action, spreading you across the spread eagle style, your pussy his show.  You pull his shirt up to expose your breasts to him, rubbing them.

“Yes, this is all yours.  I’m ready for you Gabe.” You moan, feeling yourself throbbing in anticipation.  

Gabe finally breaks his focus from your eyes to your core.  Gabe’s expression doesn’t falter however, and you feel confused, touching the very spot he is concentrated on.

“It’s begging for you, can’t you see?  Don’t make me beg, I need your help with this.  Make me feel better, baby.” You whine, running your fingers over yourself, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Gabe looks back you, letting out a low grunt before hovering over your body, legs still in his grasp as he lines himself up against you.  You reach for him once more, helping to him inside of you.

You gasp as his head breaks through you, spreading your walls out as he slides in deep within you gradually.  You can’t put your finger on it, but something about it seems different. You’re having trouble taking it more than usual.  Gabe was right, it had been a while.

You grab his hands on your legs, breathing deeply.  “Be easy, you’re stretching it daddy.”

Gabe snarls, curling his lip up as he pulls back, popping his hips into you with a sharp thrust.  You squeal at his static strokes, slowly pulling out and popping right back into you. You weren’t used to this rhythm, but you loved it.  The surprise of all that dick filling you quickly made you laugh, with the sensual release of his length threatening an orgasm hovering nearby.

But soon his stroke quickens, no longer giving you the ease of a slow pump, but back to back penetrations juicing your pussy just right.

“Ohhh, Gabe...:”  You moan, gripping his shoulders as he works his ass off on top of you.  This red jumpsuit staying on as he fucks a nearly naked you turns on the pleasure sensors of your brain.  Gabe takes your legs, digging his fingers into your thighs as he angles himself above you to dig you out properly.   His grunts are unrecognizable, making animalistic noises every other stroke like a wild beast, almost barking.

“Fuck...me...ugh!”  You cry out, just before Gabe pulls out of you.  He drags you by your legs halfway off the bed before grabbing your arm to turn you around on your face.  His palms feel rougher than normal as they rub your ass and hips, giving you a firm smack.

Your head pops up in surprise.  “Oh! Hahaha! Yes, do it again, daddy, please!”

He does just that; you feel the heat on your cheek as it tingles from the sharpness of his hit.  You feel him poking around your entrance again until he makes his way in, roaring loudly.

His pelvis slams into you as he keeps a firm grasp on your hips, holding you firmly in place for himself as he gets every ounce of what he needs from you.

You sit up slightly in your arch.  “Please, pull my hair.” You gasp desperately.  Without hesitation his fingers find your roots and tug just right.  Your neck cranes as he hits you from the back, reigning you in like a bucking bronco at the rodeo.  You imagine your ass bouncing against his clothed lower half, how wrong it was but how right it feels.  Your edge is coming closer.

“Oh shit, oh shit, you feel that Gabe?  Baby, that dick is wrecking me, fuuuuck.”  You whine when he takes his hand off your hair, grabbing your arms to put them behind you.  

You have no support, no control when he takes you there.  You squeeze around him tightly as you strain wanting so bad to fight it but it was too late.  You feel your wetness run down your legs as you curse his name into the mattress. Gabe does something you never heard him do, letting out a guttural howl of his own, so loud that if it wasn’t for you losing your breath in climax, you would’ve told him to be more quiet.  You barely wanted to complain though if he was having as good of a time as you were.

At his third howl, you hear a loud bang that sounded very wrong.  Your arms drop as his hands leave your body, followed by a thud to the floor.  You turn around as quickly as you can, covering yourself as you see Gabe standing with a baseball bat looking at the floor.

“Gabe!  What is going on??”  You shout as your body’s arousal and adrenaline hormones fight each other.

He bounds toward you, bringing you into a hug.  “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

You push away, not knowing what he means.  “What are you talking about, you were with me!”

He shakes his head, taking off his glasses to rub the sweat out of his eyes.  “I was looking for my axe and some old cowboy boots I found in the basement when I heard howling.  It got louder as I got here, and then I saw…” His voice trailed off as he looked behind him.

Your heart races as you look in the direction behind him.  A body in red knocked out cold.

“Gabe….I thought he was you….”

Gabe looks at you flabbergasted.  “What!? How could you confuse me with another man!”

You begin to tremble.  “He looks...just like you.  He never said a word, but I….thought it was you playing….”

Gabe shakes his head, coming to standing.  “I was downstairs. I wasn’t here.” He goes over to the body, turning him on his back.  And lo and behold, it looked like Gabe was lying on the floor too.

“You....really couldn’t tell it was me?”  Gabe questions further.

You shrug.  “I mean, he did a good job of-”

Gabe scoffs.  “Of fucking you??”

You roll your eyes.  “Is that the hill you wanna die on right now!  A fucking CLONE just came into our home!”

Gabe’s hands go around the back of his head as his anxiety picks up.  “How can this be?”

Just then, the window glass shatters.


End file.
